Marauder heirs
by Marauderette1998
Summary: just a story ive had for a while


This is my take on what would've happened if Harry grew up with his parents and the Marauders if Voldie never existed. I know you don't want to hear this but I own absolutely nothing, JK does. And now my story starts. PS It starts with Harry in his 1st year with his 3rd year mentors and best friends Fred and George Weasley along with daughter of Sirius and Marlene Black named Jade Black (aged 10) and Peter is in prison because he killed 13 people (_well its really because I just don't like him. When I do this with italics they are my thoughts_)

The soon to be eleven-year-old Harry Potter was asleep currently asleep in the very spacious basement at his house in Godrics Hallow that was his room. He lived in a room upstairs before but now his room was the basement because Sirius took him to a muggle babysitter and she got him hooked on muggle music, movies, and insturments. So in his room has a library full of music and movies. He also had a drum set and guitar. Which meant that his mum had moved him downstairs and put a silence charm on his room. He also had large table in the corner of the room, a couch in front of his TV with a coffee table, a bed of course, a bathroom was downstairs too, and lastly he had a fridge next to his bed with a coffee maker and stuff used to make coffee. (_This is my dream room_) With a little this n that scattered about. His walls looked like they had been splatter painted with every color known to man and his ceiling and floor were white. His little sister Zoey at the age of 5 had his old room and her old nursery was made into… well into nothing. Her room was painted to look like a summer day. Even though he would never say it out loud he thought it looked good… okay. It had tons of stuff like dolls and that crap (that part he hated.)

It was 2 am when Harry's alarm clock woke him up. Yes 2:00. He got up, dressed in his muggle clothes, and put blankets on the bed to make it look like him covered up. He the tiptoed out of his room and into the kitchen. The fireplace was in the living room.  
Well the second living room, which is on the other side of the hallway. He sneaked passed his sisters and his parents' room. Once to the fireplace he stepped in and said "Black Manor" he was going to get Jade then they were going to the Burrow to meet up with Fred and George, then they are taking the night-bus to Diagon Alley, and Knockturn Alley. They weren't allowed in there with the adults and they had stuff to buy. After all this they were going to a muggle nightclub. He re-appeared in the living room of the great house of Black. Jade was asleep on the chair in front of the television. She had waist-length black hair with small curls, beautiful grey eyes, and she was light-skinned and had the frame of her mother. All in all she was rather attractive, but her being his best friend he didn't say it. Only Fred and George knew he liked her. He walked up behind her put his hand over her mouth before whisper yelling "Oi, Jade wake up." he said. She jumped up. "Bloody hell." she called out before she could stop herself. Both of them froze. The light in her parent's room came on. She ran to her room me in the lead. She jumped into her bed covering up and pretending to be asleep while I hid in the closet. Her door opened and her parents came in and looked around for a moment before they left. Harry and Jade waited for a while before quickly leaving and flooing to the Burrow. Fred and George were waiting and George saw them first. "Where the bloody hell were you?" They told the story of what happened and even though the twins believed it they stilled made fun of them, "Sure that's what you were doing." Fred said suggestively. They both blushed a bit before glaring at him. "Okay, so do we have the money?" Fred asked. The younger children nodded. "First we go to Knockturn Alley?" Jade asked. "Do you really think it's a good idea to walk around Diagon Alley with a small tarantula?" Harry asked her. "No, good point." She said. "Well let's go before we have another run in with parents." Fred recommended. They all agreed and walked out. Soon they were on the bus to their destination. Everything was closed but luckily there were no alarms in any of the stores and all four of them were trained in wandless magic. They won't get in any real trouble because they are friends of almost all of the shop owners and, believe it or not have permission to do this. First they went to the joke shop. They bought a lot, and I mean a lot of supplies. Next was the Magical Menagerie. They walked in and looked around. "So what are we doing in here?" Harry asked the older boys. "Shhh." Goerge said. "Do you want…" Then Fred "To get us caught?" That was George. "Take a look and if you see something you like leave the money and a note on the counter and buy it." Goerge said. They looked around and Jade picked a baby clouded leopard which she named Erebus. Harry picked a baby ethiopian wolf, now named Apollo "I think I saw a book with a spell on making them talk in it in the Potter library." he had said. Fred (_I'm making his family rich like the Potters and Blacks just not as rich_) found a bearded dragon now named Ares and George a small dingo which is now named Nesoi. After paying for the animal and the food they bought for them they left. Last was Sugarplums Sweet Shop for an amount of enough candy to feed all of their household for a while. Then to Knocturn Alley. They looked around for a bit before finding a tarantula and buying it. It now being Hermes was going to be used as the name said as he was very tame and was going to be a mesenger for when they couldn't use owls. Then they shrunk everything other than the animals and got back on the bus. They arrived at the Potters, where they would be putting these for now, fairly quickly and hurredily put all the things and animals down there. They gave them food, water, and for Ares a temporary cage with the nessisties and hid them in a secret room that only the four knew of. They got ready and left for the club where they were far to young to be in. They only didn't sneak in when Ash was the security guard but other than that they had to sneak in. They had to sneak in tonight. They danced and hung out until about five thirty in the morining. The only one that was tired was Jade because the night before she stayed up all night, sadly, reading. Harry was supporting her with no help from Fred and George as a way to make them 'bond'. Little did they know there would be many more times after this. Fred and george went home but Jade decided to fall asleep on the bus, on Harry, who ended up having to carry her to his room. 'She should be lucky I'm stronger than I look and that I like her.' Harry thought to himself as he laid her down on his bed laying next to her. Harry didn't go back to sleep though.

Sorry for any mistakes my spellchek decided to quit working.


End file.
